creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kisieleq69/Dzień 2. Zabawa
Tego dnia obudził mnie Kacper, Domyślam się, że wstałam najpuźniej co wcale mnie nie dziwi ponieważ jest to dość w moim stylu. Ange czytala książkę a Kapłan siedział przy oknie zapatrzony w coś co było po drugiej stronie szyby. Po szybkiej wymianie powitań siedliśmy do śniadania i zjedliśmy w ciszy. Szykowaliśmy się do wyjścia. Przechodziliśmy w pobliżu stołówki gdzie Kacper się zatrzymal, wiem to prawie do niego dobiłam. Idąc tak głównymi ulicami, Kacper opowiadal nam o drogach bezpiecznych oraz niebezpiecznych, czego możemy się obawiać a czego nie. Pokazał nam miejsce gdzie rozpylili gaz oraz pomnik, przy którym był goniony. Był tam jakiś strażnik, jednak nie wyglądał zbyt przyjaźnie. Okrążyliśmy go i spacerowaliśmy dalej. Cały czas nam opowiadał, jednak coraz częściej rozglądałsię na wszystkie strony. Kapłan chyba to zauważył wcześniej, lecz dopiero teraz go naszło. - Czego tak wypatrujesz, Kacper? - zapytał - Reszty, idziemy obecnie jedną z najbardziej tłocznych ulic w mieście, a nikogo nie ma. Coś mi tu nie gra. - odpowiedział cały czas się rozglądając. Zobaczył kogoś w oddali. Zbliżali się bardzo szybko. Rzucił szybkie "Biegniemy" i pobiegliśmy w boczną uliczkę. Kilka razy skręcaliśmy, jednak wiedziałam, że niewiele nam to da. Miał rację. Jak wybiegliśmy na główną ulicę, prowadzącą do domu tutejsi nas oflankowali (zaatakowali z boków) i gonili nas z tyłu. Udało nam się dobiec do budynku, jednak to nie był koniec. Szybszym krokiem dotarliśmy do pokoju i zabarykadowaliśmy się. Jak tylko chłopcy przesunęli szafę, usłyszeliśmy trzask wyważanych drzwi frontowych. Po chwili próbowali wejść do pokoi, jednak nas nie znaleźli. Kacper zaśmiał się i wywiązał się rozmowa: - Co cię tak śmieszy Kacper? To że prawie zginęliśmy? - rzuciła z wyrzutem Ange - Nie to, raczej to, że dawno nie było takiej zabawy. - powiedział - TY TO UWAŻASZ ZA ZABAWĘ?!?1 - wrzasnęła - W pewnym sensie. Jakbyś żyła tu tak długo jak ja też byś się śmiała. Dlaczego? Bo w drugim tygodniu mojego pobytu gonili mnie przez pół miasta, i na moich oczach zabili człowieka. Nie mówiłem wam tego, żeby was nie przestraszyć. Jednak w 40 dniu, w moje urodziny, jako prezent dostałem przejażdżkę nożem po moich plecach, i przymus zabicia jednego z nich, by przeżyć. Po takich rzeczach, taka bieganina to jak zabawa w berka, tylko na śmierć i życie. - Kacper, ty jesteś zdrowy na umyśle? - powiedzielśy równocześnie - Kto wie? Czy to ważne? Nie przejmujmy się tym. Jak na razie mamy wczesny wieczór więc mamy trochę czasu. Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł? - powiedział Kacper - Ja mam, możemy zająć się jakąś ścianką tutaj, bo jakoś chciałabym troszkę prywatności. - wtrąciłam się przełykając ślinę -Zgadzam się- dodała Ange - Kapłan, pomożesz mi? - zapytał Kacper - Możemy to zrobić, ale czy masz materiały? - odpowiedział. - Jasne, tutaj trzeba być przygotowanym na wszystko. - odparł z uśmiechem - Dziewczyny odpocznijcie, my się tym zajmiemy - zwrócił się do mnie i Ange. Chłopcy męczyli się z przestawianiem, Ange czytała ksążki a ja bazgrałam coś w swoim zeszycie. Cały dzień był bardzo fajny chcialabym si tak jeszcze kiedyś pobawić ^.^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach